Le Traverse
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: The Bar' in French. A series of spinoffs from my one shot Hpnotiq. Chapters are labeled by the name of drinks


Spin-off series of the One Shot 'Hpnotiq'. Inuyasha and Gundam Wing. While Shesshoumaru gets his game on with Kagome, the young pilot Heero can't help but to notice the girl at the other end of the bar with the long chestnut braid and violet eyes. Something about her just draws his attention her way, but wait, she's a…guy? Hey wait, Heero doesn't seem to care!

"Real talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Plain Italics Shesshoumaru's thoughts_

_XXXXXXLyrics Song Lyrics_

**Warning: POV switches without notice, yaoi chapter, and unexpected tragedy included**

**Absolut Vodka**

**Disclaimer: I only own these characters in my mind. Not in this thing called the real world.**

A young man, no older than 22 is walking down the dim streets of Tokyo, heading for a particular place. His untamable chocolaty locks are partly hiding his Prussian blue eyes and his face holds a tense expression.

I had been through a hell of a week. I had been shot at and nearly killed at least ten times before finally completing the new training course. Sighing, I walk into 'Le Traverse' in Tokyo and take a seat at the bar. The usual bartender looks up from serving a bunch of females at the end of the bar and nods to me.

"I'll be right with you Yuy."

He nods and looks around while waiting. It was packed on this Tuesday night; Ladies Night. Le Traverse was always packed, no matter what night it was. Looking back down at the bartender, I smirk and I realize why he was down there. It seems that Shesshoumaru has gotten a little bolder tonight; he's actually talking to Kagome. It's about time. The silver haired owner moves down to his newest customer as I blow a strand of chestnut hair from my face.

"Hey Shess, why'd you name this place Le Traverse? Isn't that French?"

"Hai. It means, 'The Bar'. Simple and plain, because that's what this place is."

I chuckle.

"But you live in Japan, so why use a French name?"

"I have a good friend who's French. He came up with the name."

He wipes the counter.

"So, what'll it be tonight Yuy?"

"Hard week, so I'll take vodka."

"Absolut?"

"Sure."

_I start to pour him a shot. Heero was never really a big drinker. Usually, he had one or two shots and he was done for the night. He was a conservative type fellow, unlike the guy at the other end of the bar with the long chestnut braid. Now that's a drinker. I set his drink in front of him._

"Are you still with Relena?"

I scoff.

"No."

"She found out I presume?"

I shrug as he takes my glass back.

"Hey!"

"For that, you deserve a double."

He pours me a double shot and leans closer to me.

"And here's a tip; the one with the violet eyes at the end of the bar has been watching you since you walked in. Maybe if you sing something, you can snag a date tonight."

"Why don't you get Kagome to sing? I don't do karaoke."

The next thing I know, the owner has the chocolate haired man by the collar and is whispering threatening words to him. The man nods vigorously, and then is released. I can't help but to chuckle at the scene they're providing me with.

I had been coming to La Traverse for over a year now, and I've grown accustomed to it. The food was great, the crowd was friendly, the music was entertaining and the bartender was an eyeful. I knew Shesshoumaru well enough though; well enough to know that I wasn't his type. Oh well, I can still look, right?

The guy referenced to as Yuy was a coworker of mine. I don't even think he realizes that we work together, or else he'd come over and strike up a conversation with me. I mean, it's not as if I've made any moves to get to know him either, but hey…whatever.

"So, what's a beautiful person like you doing here all alone on ladies night?"

Curious violet eyes turn to me.

"Hey buddy, I'm a guy. And did you just call me beautiful?"

"So what if I did? So what if I know?"

He looks startled for a second and then narrows his violet eyes. Damn his eyes were gorgeous. Kami-sama, when did I ever feel this way over a guy's eyes?

"Can I help you with something?"

"Don't we work together at the base?"

Okay, correction. He did know that I worked with him.

"Yeah, we're both pilots. I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Heero Yuy Wing Zero Pilot. Can I buy you a drink Duo?"

"I'll take a double shot of Absolut."

Another bartender takes my order as I notice Shesshoumaru is once again down at Kagome's end taking new orders. The bartender sits our drinks down as I turn back to Duo.

"I never would've guessed you were the type. You seem so tough when you're piloting your jet. What's it called? Oh yeah, DeathScythe. You just never came across to me as being…"

I roll my eyes and down my drink at his shyness of the word.

"What? Gay?"

I shrug.

"Well, things aren't always what they seem. I'm not as tough as I look you know. Just ask me and I'll tell you. My motto is: I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie."

I quirk an eyebrow at him for that one and he looks at me. This man was definitely interesting enough to keep my bed warm after the foreplay was over.

"What?"

"You've never lied in your life?"

"Nope, never. I grew up in the church and was taught not to do it. Let's just say that it stuck with me."

I shake my head. Hold, it. Now I'm confused. He grew up in the church, yet he was _gay_? Isn't that like a sin or something?

"So let me get this straight. You grew up in the church where you were taught not to lie, but you're gay, which goes against your religion?"

I smile and put on a nonchalant face. Grabbing his drink in my hand, I pretend to toast to him.

"They also taught me not to drink either, but what the hell? Life's too short for all these rules."

I toss the drink back and swallow it in one gulp.

"And so what brought you to Japan? I can clearly tell that you're American."

"Oh really? What gave me away? The language?"

"No, the volume."

He breaks out laughing on his stool and grabs a nearby karaoke songs list book.

"Oh great, they have Linkin Park in here. Hey Heero, you wanna sing a song with me?"

"I don't do karaoke."

"Aw, c'mon buddy."

Memorizing the number for the song, Duo pulls me to the DJ stand. Putting in his request, I find out that we're next. The music starts and luckily for me, it's a song I know pretty well.

_XXXXXX I'm tired of being what you want me to_

_Feeling so faithless _

_Lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure _

_Of walking in your shoes _

_Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _

_Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow_

_I've_

_Become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you _

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly _

_Afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you _

_Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take _

_I've_

_Become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you _

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've_

_Become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you _

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Tired of being what you want me to be XXXXXX_

The entire bar claps for us as we take our seats once more. That has to be my favorite song of my entire life, because I can relate to it so well. Especially when I was in the States. There was a civil war going on over there and right now, I didn't want to be a part of it. I just wanted to live my life the way I wanted and with who I wanted. A lot of people can't understand that.

I look at my watch and sigh. Damn, I was supposed to be home by now. Being here with Duo has thrown me off schedule.

"Late for something Heero?"

"It's just that I have to meet Dr. J tomorrow at 8am. I should be getting home now."

He gets up, but I don't plan on letting him leave without pushing a couple of his buttons first. I lean on the bar beside him.

"Aw, too bad Heero, and I was just getting warmed up. All work and no play makes Heero a dull boy you know."

He puts his money on the bar to pay for our drinks and looks at me.

"Yeah, I do."

Before he can respond, I'm out the door.

Damn that Asian, even if he was cute. Oh well, another night gone to waste. I look down and his ID catches my attention. I pick it up and smirk.

"Heero Yuy…"

Whoever was ringing my doorbell was going to get the ass kicking of a lifetime. It was 2:38 in the morning for Kami's sake! When I open the door, I hear the baritone voice from earlier.

"The old, leave your ID at the bar routine, huh Heero? You know, if you wanted me to come over, all you had to do was ask me."

He walks in uninvited and closes the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_We were the last two pilots up in the air. All you had to do was wait for me to destroy the last enemy, but you always had to be the courageous one, didn't you? Not really courageous, more like crazy. You are in for one major ass kicking, once I find you. Heaven or Hell, I will find you koi.'_

The black clad figure reaches inside his suit jacket and pulls out a cold metal object. Looking down into the uncovered grave of the DeathScythe pilot, he puts it to his head as a single tear escapes him.

"Wing Zero is coming to find you."

He pulls the trigger and all the retreating guests turn back around to see his body falling into the open grave.

"Heero!"

'_Heero you didn't have to do that for me…'_

A/N: Such tragedies are conjured up in my mind that it's hard to write them out sometimes. Ah well, not this time. Next chapter won't be a tragedy though, it's a (Mystery Person)Sango/Miroku/Kagura fic. Oh what things go on in Le Traverse.


End file.
